woebrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (NPCs)
NPCs Cecil Dewfort: has been letting the spirit take kids away 1/year for many, many years to appease it. Seasle runs a library in an old church. He has some occult books there too. The team killed the water spirit and he realized that could have been done a long time ago, sparing the lives of many innocent children he let be taken. He is consumed by guilt about this. ' ' Kate Williams: is a little girl who was destined to be taken as a sacrifice to appease the water spirit, but the team broke the spell that was mind controlling her and forcing her to put tainted candy in everyone’s stashes. (to prep future water spirit children) She apparently also has a budding fascination with occult literature, and Lilly has taken a fondness towards her. After her encounter with the water spirit, she began to realize that some magic IS real and her interest solidified. (Ep.1) ' ' Eil Williams: Dotlyn’s ex-husband. Police Chief of WoeBrooke. Father of Kate Williams. Loves his daughter. Sceptic of monsters and magic. Distrusts Cecil. ' ' Dotlyn Bray: Kate’s mom, Eli’s ex-wife, does not approve of her daughters interests. She knows about Cecil’s coverup and vows to get to the bottom of it. ' ' Dan Ashburry: owns the local diner. Single father, loves his daughter Mackenzie. ' ' Mackenzie Ashburry: was injured in a car accident caused by the growing sphere of influence of The Woe Beast (Ep.2) ' ' Cody Miller: works at the local grocery store. Likes overhearing what’s going on around town. ' ' Jessica Davis: is the leader of a group of teens who are often up to no good. Frequently causing trouble around town. ' ' Amber ??: In Ep.2 She is the pastor the church from an alternate reality that leads a sermon in praise of the Woe Beast. She bore witness to the day the Woe Beast saved the town from the River Monster. She was the child in the River Monster’s clutches that year, before she was saved by the Woe Beast. She claims to have named this town WoeBrook in the beasts honor. Why the town is Named WoeBrook even in the normal version of reality remains a mystery. ' ' Ricky Grubb: Sacrificed to the River Monster as a kid 32 years ago. In the Woe Beast’s reality (Ep.2) he is 39 years old and runs a dingy tattoo parlor. ' ' Mary Sue: Passive-aggressive frenemy of Mary Ann. Competitive ‘Mom’ energy. ' ' Bailey Smith: Dates Tim Howard. Daughter of Mayor Jackson Smith and Amy Collins-Smith. She goes by her fathers last name because she doesn’t get along with her mother. ' ' Jackson Smith: Mayor of Woebrook. Known for throwing lavish parties and turning public meetings into extravagant, dramatic affairs. Married to Amy Collins-Smith. Father of Bailey Smith. ' ' Amy Collins-Smith: Wife of Mayor, Jackson Smith. Mild mannered, not a very public figure. Her macabre sense of humor has come out more and more over the years. She is generally annoyed by her husbands eccentric antics, and imperceptibly disapproving of her daughter. ' ' Tim Howard: Dates Bailey Smith. Grew up in a nearby town. Van Samson: is a local celebrity; a weatherman who always seems to get the weather right… even when he gets it wrong. Clouds seem to bend to his forecasts, no matter how outlandish.